


i don't like my hairstyle today

by kwon-hoshii (late_dawns)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_dawns/pseuds/kwon-hoshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokmin helps make Soonyoung feel pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't like my hairstyle today

**Author's Note:**

> based on soonyoung's hair at the seoul music awards and [this fanart](http://jeung-han.tumblr.com/post/140500743903)

When Soonyoung steps out of the salon she thinks she might feel pretty.

Her hair has been dyed blonde for months now and as she has noticed (without the constant reminder from fan comments in the Andromeda chat) her roots have grown out. Her bangs were reaching an awkward too long length and there was only so much Mingyu could do to help when Soonyoung couldn’t last 5 minutes without messing with her hair again.

Truth be told, she was envious of most of her bandmates. She was jealous of Wonwoo who had just had her hair cut, dark brown locks just barely dusting her shoulders. All she had to do was throw on a beanie and she looked adorable. Soonyoung was jealous of Jihoon’s ever changing colorful hair, Minghao’s bouncy curls, and Jeonghan’s hair— but then again, who wasn’t jealous of Jeonghan’s hair?

It had gotten to the point where one morning Soonyoung became so fed up with her hair not cooperating that hot, angry tears pooled in her eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to prevent the tears from spilling over. Soonyoung knew she was getting worked up over nothing, but it was still so frustrating. Just when she was seriously considering ripping her hair out, she felt gentle fingers pry her brush out of her grip. She looked up and her eyes met Seokmin’s in the mirror.

Seokmin worked her fingers through the blonde mess of hair, parted it in a way that made Soonyoung’s roots less noticeable and combed the tangles out of the back. She removed the bow that was in her own hair and tied it in Soonyoung’s instead. Seokmin’s hands trailed down Soonyoung’s arms to wrap around her waist and she leaned in to press a kiss to her temple. Soonyoung leaned into the touch, squeezed Seokmin’s arms around her tummy, a silent expression of gratitude.

  
But now, looking at her reflection, Soonyoung feels a smile tug at the corner of her lips. Her hair is dyed a pale blue, bits of platinum blonde peek through the bottom layers. Her bangs have been cut to a reasonable length and swept to the side. The bottom half of her hair is curled and draped over her shoulder in thick spirals. She thinks, for the first time in a while, she might actually like how she looks.

 +

When Soonyoung returns to the dorm she sneaks past the cuddle pile in the living room and slips into one of the bedrooms. She sees Seokmin lying on the top bunk, playing on her Nintendo DS like the dork she is, earphones in. She tip toes over to the bed, slowly curls her fingers around the frame, jumps up and,

“Lee Seokmin!”

Lee Seokmin proceeds to let out an ear piercing shriek, dropping her DS directly onto her face and Soonyoung is curled up on the floor, gasping for breath.

“I hate you so much.” Seokmin deadpans.

“I was just trying to get your attention! You had no reason to yell, Seokminnie.” Soonyoung giggles in response.

“Get up here so I can beat the shit out of you.” Soonyoung heaves herself off the floor and climbs up the ladder to the top bunk where Seokmin is rubbing at the bridge of her nose. She sits cross-legged across from Seokmin and pulls the other girl into a sitting position. When Seokmin opens her eyes the furrow between her brows softens, the scowl disappearing from her face.

“Oh, unnie,” she breathes and Soonyoung feels her cheeks go pink under Seokmin’s gaze.

She twirls the ends of her hair around her finger nervously, quietly asking “do you like it?”

“So, so much,” she brings a hand up to card through the soft strands of silvery-blue hair as if to emphasize her point.

“Do I look pretty?” Soonyoung asks in a small voice, not meeting Seokmin’s eyes.

Seokmin hooks a finger under Soonyoung’s chin, raising her head so their eyes can meet and says, “of course you do, unnie. You always look pretty.” She leans in and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Soonyoung’s mouth. “Even when you look like death in the morning you still look pretty to me.”

Soonyoung rolls her eyes, shoves Seokmin over and attempts to ignore the girl’s goofy laughter. Seokmin reaches out her arms to tug Soonyoung down on top of her, wraps her legs around Soonyoung’s waist. Soonyoung clings to her girlfriend, smiles into the crook of her neck.

Finally, she thinks to herself, she feels pretty.


End file.
